Naruko in Ouran Academy!
by kuni-chan497
Summary: Naruko, new to Ouran Academy, also singer for up coming concert.Will she survive until school ends while having a crush on Takashi aka Mori from her band and from the school's host club!
1. Chapter 1

Naruko in Ouran Academy!

Kuni-chan479: yo guys i made this the same day and after i made "Singing Angel from the Heavens" so i hope u guys like this too.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Ouran high school, but naruko,well sorta only her looks are mine,NOT her. oh and I do not own anyone in naruto(i couldn't come up with a few names)(A/N my thoughts are *Blah*.)

* * *

Chapter 1

Ouran Academy,the most richest for others except naruko,her family was rich but she did not like the uniforms,so she ask her father who asked the headmaster if she could wear just normal,the headmaster agreed to it, so naruko got ready for the first day of walk to her dresser and grab out a black tank top,a red shirt with black writing on it,grey skinny jeans,and a necklaces(the one naruto wears in the movie) with blue sneakers, as she brushed her hair into two ponytails, she was ready she garb her school bag her maids has had just brought into her room and wished her good luck.

As her driver drop her off she started walking towards the school. As this was happening she heard a bunch of girls whispering why she was wearing "that" and not the school uniform,once in the building she had a map of the school but didn't get it so she ask someone, that someone turned she turned red,'can we help you?'.Naruko then notice that the man was with a little boy.'U-u-uh c-can y-you s-show m-me t-to r-room 5-55(random number i came up with for the classroom)?Naruko ask while turning sightly pink.'Yeah your in the same class as us,oh and my name is Mitsukiuni Haninozuka but you can call me honey and this is Takashi Morinozuka as in Mori and you are?'Honey ask cutely.

'Names naruko uzumaki namikaze'. Returning with a smile as those three shake hands honey notice that she wasn't wearing the school's uniform and she had three whiskers on each side of her face.'Naru-chan you look so cute like a cat/fox!'He jump and hugged her as in reply she just patted his head while mori and others around them watch, honey jumped down he knew that class was about to start soon so he dragged naruko down the halls as mori went to catch with them while thinking about something(i don't want to write of what he's thinking so skip). When they get there the teacher had already arrived.

So miss can you introduce yourself? Mr. Hatake ask. Naruko nodded in reply and begin"My name is Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze, it's a pleasure to meet you all"She bowed down and asked kakashi where she was sitting. He then pointed at honey,as she walk by she felt a strange aura from behind her,but instead ignored it. As she sat on honey's right hand side he shouted"Hey naru-chan!""Hey honey-senpi, mori-senpi". She took her seat and the lesson begin. A few hours past and their last class was music class (yes they all had the same class sorta creepy). Mori was getting his guitar hooked up until the music teacher came in."All right students,the school is holding a little concert for everyone one,so i paired up 4 people in each group,you are going to different rooms to there is going to be one group who are going to have more people,mori,honey your group are going to practice in that music room you use for the host club."

They nodded(they have mori,honey,naruko,and the Hitachiin twins) as they grab their things they left the music room."hey blondie who...""are you anyway?"the two twins asked."Oh yeah you two don't know me,am the new student,name's naruko."A few minutes past and they arrived at the music room(you know which one),as they opened the door. They saw a few other boys in the room, honey went running inside,but in the end he fell when they heard him crying(anime style).Naruko quickly went over to him and asked if one of his legs or arms had a scratch,as he swiftly nodded side to side but pointed to his forehead,she looked at it and just kissed it,"it's not too serous so you'll okay,honey-senpi."'Arigato (thank you) naru-chan." as he said that while turing pink the others watch in shock of honey turning pink but tamaki was thinking of a idea."yes i got it!"the boy turn to tamaki their 'king' to ask what."we should have that girl in the host club, even if the club is an all boy group, she would be able to attract boys." Both nodded of what a great plan he thought of,but what they didn't know was that the other group went to another room to practice

~Other room~

As they finish setting up they all walk up to naruko."So what are we gonna play,naruko-chan?"the twins ask while thinking of what she is going to say."we are going to play 'Behind These Hazel Eyes.' "Oh." (Hikaru play bass and karuo plays drum)."Am giving these sheets incase you don't know the song."she handed the sheets, once their looked over it and told her that they were ready,as the first note begin playing.

(Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson)

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

* * *

As that last part ended the others were shock even the two boys outside the door were shock by how beautiful naruko's voice. They snap out of when they heard a sudden 'that was great guys' by naruko herself,as that happened they all heard a 'thud' outside to see that tamaki and kyoya standing staring at them.

* * *

Me:Hey guys was it good,bad,or maybe tell me b-.

Naruko:kuni-chan!Why did you make the other students stare at me like that?

Me:oh I thought you like it when mori stared at you at the end of the song.-evil smile-

Naruko:T-thats n-n-not what i mean!

Me:whatever

Naruko:-pouts-

Me: As i was saying to tell me by reviewing and PM me to maybe continue.

Me and Naruko: cya!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruko in Ouran Acadmey?

Me: hey guys, kuni-chan reporting for duty!

Naruko:hey!

Me: as you may know this is chapter 2...

Naruko:we hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Ouran high school, but naruko,well sorta only her looks are mine,NOT her. oh and I do not own anyone in naruto(i couldn't come up with a few names)(A/N my thoughts are *Blah*.)

* * *

Recap

As that last part ended the others were shock even the two boys outside the door were shock by how beautiful naruko's voice. They snap out of when they heard a sudden 'that was great guys' by naruko herself,as that happened they all heard a 'thud' outside to see that tamaki and kyoya standing there, staring at them.

* * *

Chapter 2

("That was so beautiful!") tamaki yelled as he started hugging naruko and spinning her around.("ahhhh! Mori-sempi help me please!"). As mori heard his name he rushed over to her, pulled her arm and she land on his chest, forming a hug look. She look up to see their faces inches apart, as they see each other's eyes up close, they both blushed. As both looked away, kyoya on the other hand had witness this event, as for the others, trying to stop tamaki from hugging naruko to death. Naruko jump down and thank mori for saving her and mori just nodded, ("Ok guys let him go, I think he had a enough.").

The others did as they were told, but kept their guard up.("thanks, oh and my name is Tamaki Suou, that's Kyoya Otori. And you are miss?"), tamaki asked polity.("Am Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze.") she answered,("umm.. can I ask why your here, tamaki?"), still wondering.("oh yes, i wanted to know if you'll join the host club?"),tamaki ask while smiling,(" the host club huh?") naruko started to wonder again,("yes?").(*guys we are going to skip the talk, naruko joins them as the maid (she is use to dress up) and are going back to practice another song when the hostclub opens, boys and girls will come in and listen to a mini concert. pratices has end and they were getting for when the students come.)

Almost the whole school came except teachers and the ones who had their own time for their own band practice to hear this 'min concert'.As naruko came to the others to tell them to get ready, she walk up to the microphone and said ("welcome everyone we are going to play a few songs for you today. PLease enjoy the show!"). (A/N they are going to play two are three songs)

As they waited for their for their part, music begin playing...

* * *

(Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus)

I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa am I gotta fit in?  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks  
She's gotta be from out of town"

So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'Cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune

And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight  
Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight  
Something stops me every time, every time  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!

* * *

The crowed went crazy and wild, screaming 'encore' or 'WOOHOO'. (A/N I put three songs for the concert)

Naruko turned around to signal them again, 'meaning am ready to go' look.(A/N i didn't put hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson)

* * *

(My Immortal by Evanescence)

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

* * *

Again the crowed went wild, some of the girls were in tears hearing the boys were 'admiring' her of how beautiful she looked and her cutness when she sings.

* * *

Me: hey guys, sorry for all of the lyircs and stuff, heheh-

(door opens and closes with a loud thud)

Me:WHAT TH-?!

Naruko:Kuni-chan! Help me hid please from fanboys!?

Me: okay...! -crack knuckle-

Fanboys:NARUKO!

ME:You boys better stay away from naruko!-glares and crack knuckles again -

Fanboys:RUN AWAY!

Me: get back here!

Naruko: -sigh- Thank god, anyway please PM or review if you like the story. Me and kuni-chan will see you in the next chapter, cya!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruko in Ouran Acadmy!?

Kuni-chan497:hey guys, am back with another chapter! Am thinking about making another story too.

Naruko: yo peops! we are going to have honey-sempi with us for while.

Honey:Helll~o! ne kuni-chan can I have some cake?

Me:sorry honey sweets aren't allowed here...

Honey:Pleasssse? - cute puppy dog face-

Naruko:Yeah and I want one of your famous peanut butter cookies you made earlier? -does puppy dog face too-

Me: Fine!

~hands cake and cookie~

Naruko and Honey:YAY! Arigato (thanks) kuni-chan!

Me: ~sweat drop~No problem...I guess.

Me:We are going to begin with the story.

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own ouran, the lyrics or naruto, only the outfits naruko wears and please if you have something bad to say please don't write it in the review, cause it makes me really sad.D':

* * *

Recap

Again the crowed went wild, some of the girls were in tears hearing the song, boys were 'admiring' her of how beautiful she looked and her cuteness when she sings.

* * *

Chapter 3

As gasping for air while the crowed was still cheering, naruko then notice two pairs of eyes looking though a small crack in the door, one pair had greenish eyes as for the other had blueish eyes, but naruko couldn't tell what emotion they had cause honey snap her out of it by shaking her shoulders saying "naru-chan?" so many times she snap out of thoughts.("Naru-chan, come on we have to play the next song, so we can pack up and go home.")honey told her after she turned to him.

("Oh yeah sorry, I spaced out there a minute ago.")she told then walked up to the microphone, ("Hey folks, we are going to play one last song tonight..") the crowed groaned, ("... but you also get to hear us in the up coming concert for the school in a month so don't be depressed.") she told as the students groaned and cheered at the same time.

(A/N am going to put one more song,please don't be mad at me cause you guys will know the don't say anything about 'You copied it' or copy something.) Ready in 3...2...1

(first song, Blue Bird as you all know the third opening from Naruto Shippuden)

Habataitara modoranai to itte

Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora

Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu

Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta

Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo

Ima kotoba ni kawatte iku

Michi naru sekai no yume kara

Mezamete kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu

Habataitara modoranai to itte

Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo

tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiite

Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

aoi aoi ano sora,aoi aoi ano sora

Aisou sukita you na oto de

Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta

Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku

Furikaeru koto wa mou nai

Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete

Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu

Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte

Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe

Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte

Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

Ochite iku to wakatte ita

Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo

Habataitara modoranai to itte

Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo

Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shiitte

Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora

Aoi aoi ano sora

Aoi aoi ano sora

* * *

(* I didn't know which one to pick so I put two songs.*)

(Second song: Lovers, again but the ninth opening)

* * *

kimi wa ima namida nagashita

nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo

natsu no sora miagete niranda

tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai

hontou wa kowai kuse ni

taisetsu na mono wo ushinawanu you ni

hisshi de hashiri nukete kita

itsudatte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta

kono mama isshoni iru kara tsuyogatte nai de iin da yo

kimi wa ima namida nagashita

nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo

natsu no sora miagete sakenda

dareka ga tsubuyaita kotoba no wana ni

odoru you ni madowasarete

taisetsu na mono wa kokoro no naka ni

wakatteta kimi na no ni

shinjiru koto ga kowakute namida wo wasurete

kaze ga senaka wo oshita futari nara kitto yukeru yo

kimi no te wo tsuyoku nigitta

mujaki naru kodomo no you ni

tatoe toki ga ima wo ubatte mo susumu yo

natsu no sora mezashite hashitta

natsu no sora mezashite hashitta

konna ni mo hiroi sekai de

hitori ni natte yuku no darou

afuresou na omoi uketomete ageru yo

kimi wa ima namida nagashita

nakijakuru kodomo no you ni

tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo

natsu no sora miagete sakenda

natsu no sora miagete niranda

* * *

Me: hope you like this chapter, and are you guys wondering why I put naruto openings for the other two songs at the end. Well the answer i-.

~The door opens and closes with a loud thud~

Naruko: Kuni-chan help?!

Me: hold up...

~locks door with a secret password and calls the swat them to take care of the problem~

~moments later you hear footsteps and then it became silent~

Me: - goes to unlock door and looks out - K the coast is clear, naruko

Naruko: HOW DID YOU DO THAT AND WHERES HONEY-SEMPI?!

Me: calm down...Kyoya let me use his swat team in case this happens and mori came to get honey before I could give him a cookie.. * starts fake crying in corner*

Naruko: uhhh kuni-chan... I'll think I'll stay here with you so you won't be lonely...

Me: YAY! anyway back to the question earleir, it's that I love the openings in naruto so I thought 'what about I put a Japanese song in the next chapter' so review or PM me to continue and...NO BAD COMMENTS!

Me and Naruko: Cya in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruko in Ouran Academy?!

Me and Naruko: yo!

Me: hey folks sorry if I haven't post this chapter up,hehe-.

~door breaks down~

?:NARUKO!

Naruko:uh oh..

~I hit them with a frying pan~

Me: STOP BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR?!

~they run away~

Me: folks just read so you don't have to hear the screams of horror, k? :)

Naruko: :0 and 0.o ~leaves to hide somewhere~

* * *

Disclaimer:I do not own ouran, the lyrics or naruto, only the outfits naruko wears and please if you have something bad to say please don't write it in the review, cause it makes me really sad.D':

* * *

Recap

(* we just left off with the song ending and stuff*)

* * *

Chapter 4

~time past~Naruko's POV~

After all the screams of encore,I went back stage after the others, I felt that i had eyes.. watching me.I kept turning around to see if someone was stalking me (*STALKER ALERT*). There was no one so I just turn around, but instead of continuing to walk off, a pair of arms grab me from behind.I couldn't see who did it cause after that I was blindfolded,I struggled trying to break free, I knew it was a he cause he whispered ("Stop struggling...its gonna make of 'fun time' go to waste."), I heard other voices bout three or four guys were there. When I heard this I thought he was gonna rape me or something, until I felt his grip loosen. When I heard noises and footsteps I panic, I just stood there thinking 'Is this person saving me or is gonna have his way with me'.

~?'s POV~

I haven't seen naruko since we went back stage,even the twins or Mitsukuni haven't seen her (*guess who*). I told Mitsukuni and the twins ("...Mitsukuni,Hikaru and Kaoru am going to look for naruko.."), as I make my way to where naruko might be I saw some random dudes and one of the dudes holding naruko and covering her mouth, this got me p*ssed so I threw some random object at him, which hit him out cold. That caught the other attention even the others waiting (*you know who*). I then went to beat the crap out of them, knocking two out cold and three for Mitsukuni and the twins to do the I was finish I walk up to her,I knew she was scared with the way she was trembling,as I rip off the blindfold,looking into wet eyes.

~My POV~

When mori rip off the blindfold all he saw was a crying naruko, hugging him and thanking him so much until honey and the twins came and saw the scene with their own eyes and went to beat the crap out of the random guys that were coming back from their 'la la land' dream. Once they released theri anger the twins left to get tamaki,kyoya,and haruhi (A/N gomensai if I didn't tell you haruhi was in the story, but this story is mostly about naruko.) Kyoya had his police men take the five 'stalkers' to the headmaster's office and all of their personal information sent to him once they have it while haruhi watching over a sleeping naruko on the couch from all of the drama, with the other hosts planing that they will have one or two hosts nearby to protect tamaki's new 'daughter' from harm and stuff.

* * *

Me:ahh~ love is soon to come..

Haruhi:umm..-snaps fingers in front of me, then I snapped out of it-

Me: sorry haru-chan~

Haruhi:its alright kuni-chan, but I feel bad for naruko-chan..D;

Me: its okay..-pats head-

Me: anyway I am so~ sorry this is the shortest ever, I suck at fight scenes and stuff. But...PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW I only got one person to do it and it helped me make more so I want you to tell me to continue or not. And the reason why is cause am thinking of making a love story for you, but girls only or another story of something else,might even be another girls or boys or either both stories. But please tell me to continue or not on your review, if you don't I will bring the akatsuki in here to force you if you don't.

Haruhi: O.o am scared so I'll go,k ~leaves room and tobi comes in~

Tobi:heee~y kuni-chaan!

Me: hey and sorry tobi you didn't make it in time only for the ending..

Tobi: Its okay as long as tobi gets to be with big sis. :D

Me:awww that so sweet of you tobi. -hugs tobi-

Me and Tobi: bye bye!


	5. Authur's Note

Arthur's Note

Hey peops,if your waiting for the other chapters I'll try to work things out before school starts then my life is ruin.-anime fall-

Please forgive me if your mad,its cause am the oldest daughter in my family and am probably gonna have a lot of home work so i'll try to make another chapter.K? :D

Cya next time!


	6. Chapter 5

Naruko in Ouran Academy?!

Me:yo dudes and dudets.

Tobi:hi~! Ne onee-chan can tobi have a cookie,pleaseee~?

Me: sure tobi..oh and can you get a few of the members in here please?

Tobi:Haii~!

Me: let begin so we don't have to wait for the others to come.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own naruto, OHSHC, or naruko. Only the the outfits and the story plot. And as you may know am going to write almost everything from OHSHC but add naruko in. (A/N and naruko does know that haruhi's a girl so don't panic)

* * *

Recap

(*I don't feel like doing the recap so if you don't know read chapter 4.*)

* * *

Chapter 5

~My POV~

_One week later_

While haruhi was in the library studying soon realized she had lost track of time. (" they're gonna kill me if am late..") haruhi said while picking up the pace to hurry to the club, she notice naruko sorta running. ('I guess she lost track of time too..') she thought (" hey naruko-chan, wait up?!") naruko turned to see who had called her name to see the one and only..haruhi.

~Naruko's POV~

(oh hey haruhi your late too huh?") I asked her (" yeah..so we shold hurry or they're gonna kill us") she said, I giggled at her statement. So we both left to hurry or what haruhi said was gonna happened when we get there.

~at the Host club's door~

We soon opened the door to reveal trees and animals everywhere. While haruhi's eye was twitching I was like ('What...the') in my head until a bird land on haruhi's head so I had to take it off gently, we saw the host members in summer clothing (*you know the ones they wear in the 2 episode*). (" oh its just you two..") the twins said ("it says that its still spring..") she said then tamaki-sempi went on about the summer theme and stuff until I felt a very creepy aura.

As I turn around only to face two faces...Hikaru and Kaoru's. They started dragging to the changing rooms again to face a costume for the theme since I was the maid/hostess I had to change into this. I faceplam myself into thinking to join but it will be fun I guess. As I change into the costume, I was change into something like mori-sempi's but had bandages and a two layer cloth to cover my chest. (A/NI suck at telling stuff sorta like this). As I walked out only to see tamaki-sempi on the ground trying to be woke up by the twins and honey-sempi and a girl holding haruhi's chin ('I guess I missed a lot of stuff') I thought to myself.

~few hours later~

While tamaki was in his 'depressed mode' stuffing his face with ramen, I just had a smile on my face and I guess haruhi notices it.

~Haruhi's POV~

As I notice a smile on naruko's face I asked (" uh..naruko-chan why are you smiling...?") I said waiting for a reply, this has caught the attention with the other members even mori-sempi except tamaki-sempi of course. ("well...its just that he reminds me of someone thats all...") she answered ("and that person is...?") kyoya-sempi asked ("well..my older brother,naruto...he use to eat ramen whenever he was upset bout something.") she said with a smile. As she said that the door opened only to reveal two older man that look like naruko ('I guess her brother has the same whiskers as her, but whos the other guy..').

* * *

Me:and..thats it folks sorry again if its short in your eyes heh-.

Tobi: Onee-chan~! I brought the other members here!

Me:good boy! here's a cookie.

~hand the cookie but someone takes it~

Me:HIDAN! give tobi his cookie back!

Hidan: no way in hel-.

~hits him with my frying pan~

Hidan: okay okay here...but what about me, itachi,sasori,and the others, kuni-chan?!

Me: you guys could have one its on the plate right here.

~hands them a cookie~

Me:and your suppose to call me'onee-chan'!

Everyone but tobi:why should we..?

Me: cause I babysit you guys when pein is gone or busy, and I been watching over you guys for a year thats why and we been like family ever since!

Everyone but tobi:ohhh..okay, Arigato onee-chan!

Me: your welcome~. -pats everyone's head-

Me and Everyone:Cya in the next chapter and review, please.


	7. Chapter 6

Naruko in Ouran Academy?!

Tobi:Hii~!

Hidan:Hey peops, onee-chan's not here so we're the fill-in for now so just enjoy this chapter or I'll sacrifice you to lord Jashin MAHAHA-

~Tobi hits him with a frying pan~

Tobi: Stop hidan-san, onee-chan said if you do that no more of her special cookies and she is gonna hurt you with something.

Hidan:Like I give a fu-.

~door is broke down by my crazy sister and she beats up hidan~

My Sister: Please review and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own naruto, OHSHC, or naruko. Only the the outfits and the story plot. And as you may know am going to write almost everything from OHSHC but add naruko in.

* * *

Recap

As she said that the door opened only to reveal two older man that look like naruko ('I guess her brother has the same whiskers as her, but whos the other guy..').

* * *

Chapter 6

~My POV~

("umm..hello we're looking for naruko?") the man next to the look alike naruko asked ("oh..hey dad,bro what are you doing here?") naruko asked. Everyone had a shock look on they faces but kyoya was shocked that naruko' father was one of his father's clients (" oh nothing to worry about just a small talk with the headmaster and naruto here...") but he couldn't finish cause he was interrupt by his son,naruto.

("Am just here to ask if you wanted to go to sakura-chan's party next week,if your not busy?") naruto asked (" Wait isn't the party next week,kyoya-sempi?") she asked her senior, he just nodded in response (" well it looks like I can't but bro what if sakura-chan has her party here when the party for the school comes next week?") she turned to her brother waiting for an answer. (" I guess so but I hope the host club's guest don't fall for me or the other guys and I got to call sakura-chan if its okay with her.") her brother answered, naruko smiled then turn to kyoya (" so is it okay kyoya-sempi...?") she asked

(" I guess it fine but Mr. Naruto are some of you friends dating perhaps?") he asked ("Uh..yes some of them are..why?") naruto replied to kyoya ("nothing of the sort just have to announce that we have guest at the party and other things.") everyone sweat dropped.

~Next Day~Naruko's POV~

While I listen to the lesson haruhi was having I notice tamaki-sempi having a 'in thoughts' look on his face, I then heard the door opening to reveal a boy with a small box.("Ah~ thank you..the tea cups you chose for the club has been popular with the ladies...") haruhi was still having her lesson so I was the only one to get the tea cups ("Umm..excuse me can I take those..?")I asked.

("Oh you must be the maid,here you go.") as he handed me the box I went to put on the table that still had cups from earlier, when I was finished I saw kanako leaved the room nervously I walked to the guys to ask ("Guys did something happened between those two or something...?") I said ("Yep~ kanako-chan is Tohru-kun's fiancé.") honey-sempi answering for me ("huh really?") I ask again they just nodded ("so whats the plan tamaki-sempi?")I asked he then told us his 'plan'.

~One week later~

While kyoya-sempi was announcing that we had other 'guest' I was busy passing drinks to our guest,I then notice haruhi getting 'kidnap' so I had to entertain the guest and the others. then the guys came back ("Mori-sempi,honey-sempi,hikaru, kaoru came here!") I called them, they turned towards my voice and walk towards me ("what is it naruko-chan?") they ask ("why don't we play a song for the guest until the 'time' is here,k?") they all nodded in agreement we all ran to get their instruments once we all got back the guys told use what happened with kanako and Tohru.

We were so happy for them we ask kyoya-sempi if we could play a song or two, he agreed so me,the twins,mori-sempi, and honey-sempi all set up. (*Me:sorry for stopping here I just want to tell you what naruko's wearing, she is wearing a black short dress up to her knees, has her hair into a ponytail with a black hair tie the one with a fake flower.I didn't want to tell you guys cause am starting to get lazy like shika. -_-*)

* * *

(Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore Me:Yay paramore! :3)

Well she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
Now she's rippin wings off butterflies

keep your feet on the ground  
when your heads in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle  
Bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle  
Bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

So one day he found her crying coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest she can figure out  
But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your house Brick By Boring Brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

keep your feet on the ground  
when your heads in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle  
Bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle  
Bury the castle

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic

Well if it's not real you can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true you can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah!

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle  
Bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle  
Bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da ba da ba ba ba da ba ban

* * *

Me:Finally done with this chap-.

Tobi and Dei:hey onee-chan~!(kuni-chan,un!)

Dei:Tobi...why did you call her onee-chan,un?

Tobi:cause we're like family now and deidara-san you have to call her that too. -_-

Me:He's right dei-dei. -_-

Dei:And if I don't...un?

~tobi leaves to the kitchen for cookies~

Me:I'll take away your clay and tie your hands to a chair! -evil smile-

Dei:Nooo~! not my clay,un!? D:

Me: yes I will, so say it! -gets out frying pan-

Dei:fine...onee-chan,un.

Me:there was that so bad bro.-pats head and puts frying pan away-

Dei:no...so what are you gonna call us onee-chan,un?

Me:I don't know I'll came up with some nicknames soon dei-dei.

Dei:where's tobi?

Me: he went to the kitchen, he thinks he could go without me noticing! but its okay since I hid them.

Me and Dei:cya next I think?(un)

Note

Shot school is coming soon! I'll try to use my time wisely during the school year so my mom doesn't kick me off the computer. Anyway good luck in school or whatever. ^.^


	8. Chapter 7

Naruko in Ouran Academy?!

**Me:Yay am finally back~!**

**Pein:Clam down kuni-chan. -kisses my cheek-**

**Me:okay,okay...*blushing a little*  
**

**-I open the door only to found everyone even the prevy sage is here yelling for some reason-**

**Pein: BE QUIET?!**

**-everyone is scared excerpt the prevy sage-**

**Everyone but prevy sage: leader-sama (un)...?**

**-then everyone looks at me then yells-**

**Everyone but prevy sage: Onee-chan (un)!**

**Me:hey guys am bac-. -I see prevy sage looking me up and down-**

**Pein: -looks at me then at his teacher- Jiraiya-sensei stop looking at my girlfriend?! -hits him then the prevy sage become unconscious-  
**

**Me: lets just start already?!**

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own naruto, OHSHC, or naruko. Only the the outfits and the story plot. And as you may know am going to write almost everything from OHSHC but add naruko in.

* * *

Recap

(we left off at the end of the song)

* * *

chapter 7

-next day Naruko's POV-

Today we were getting ready for the host club to open for the guest to see the cherry blossom, everyone was wearing their costumes but me.I was placing cups and snacks while playing with my necklaces (" Hey naru-chan aren't you gonna wear a costume too?") ask honey-sempi (" eh oh I don't really know honey-sempi...") I told him then I was taken into the changing room again by the twins but honey-sempi came too, the others were still outside.

-change rooms- \

("Here put this on naruko-chan.") the twins said ("Wha why?!") I said (" Just do it.") the twins demanded. ("FINE but you guys have to get out!") I shouted. I pushed them out to get change into the kimono and fix my hair,but what I didn't know was...

-Mori's POV-

I saw naruko talking to Mitsukiuni, then being pulled by the twins into the change rooms, I was sorta worried but saw Mitsukiuni went too. I sighed in relief and was about to go back to my table when I notice something on the ground. so I want to it and picked it up only for it to be naruko's necklaces and then saw Mitsukiuni and the twins leave the change rooms so I started walking to it then pulled on the door to...

-change rooms again-

I open the door only to found naruko only in her bra and pants, when she heard the door opened she then turned to me then ("Ahh!") she yelled while blushing 5 shades of red, I on the other hand felt my face heat up then closed the door shut making a loud thud and making the other members walking toward the door wondering what happened.

-My POV-

All of the members walked up to mori and when kyoya noticing the blush on his face he said ("You went in while she was changing didn't you...?") everyone kept quiet until tamaki had a metal breakdown about mori seeing his 'precise daughter' half naked until the door opened relieving naruko wearing a black kimono and white flowers at the bottem and having her hair up in a ponytail with a blue hair clip ("uhh..hey guys how do I look?") naruko asked while blushing from earlier's event then out of nowhere tamaki and the twins Start hugging her like she was a doll of some sort.

* * *

**Me:okay done with part 1 and gomansai if it was short its just that... am have to get dinner ready and am getting tired of typing for some reason.  
**

**-Prevy sage is still looking at me while the others are waiting in the dining room for dinner while pein is with me-**

**Pein: -looks to where am looking at- Jiraiya-sensei stop looking at my girlfriend!**

**-Pein takes him out of the room and they is a lot of noise outside-  
**

**Me:*shivers* okay since that is..over please review and tell me to continue or not and those who just read this and doesn't review..PLEASE do cause its really boring without anyone telling me with they think of it so far and am thanking Animebizarra17 and HikakaoSasunaru for reviewing and telling me to continue. =D  
**

**Pein:-opens door- Come on kuni-chan you have to make dinner with konan today.  
**

**-he walks over me and kisses my cheek with me blushing again-  
**

**Me:Okay am coming..  
**

**Pein and Me: l8ters.  
**


End file.
